The Gift
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: Emma has been left some gifts and has no idea who is leaving them. She asks for the help of her mom and Ruby to figure it alll. Tumblr prompt! Captain Swan
1. The Bean

**The Bean.**

It started with a red box with a black bow, sitting on her desk at work. Emma had no idea what was inside the box and she wouldn't lie, she didn't want to even open it. But throughout the day, her curiousity got to her and she opened it. It was a charm of a bean, the meaning to her lost.

Though how the person knew she had a charm bracelet at the apartment was lost on her. Once the curse drama and everything was settled, Snow and Charming gave her the bracelet wanting her to have something that was always meant for her. Snow explained she had it made for Emma when she was pregnant and had always hoped one day to give it to her. Granted she wanted it to be before she as almost 30 but now was better than never.

She pushed the charm out of her mind and tried to focus on work. Only that seemed to make it worse. All she could think about was the small bean that was resting in her desk drawer, sparkling and shining any time she had to get something out. Finally she gave up working and grabbed the bean, putting it back in the box, and headed to get Henry from the bus stop.

Ever since they got back from Neverland, Henry and Hook were attached at the hip. Hook was like Henry's personal body guard. He would be at the apartment until he knew Henry's nightmares were gone for the night, lately it was 3 am but it had been later before, and would be back at 6 am when Henry woke up.

Killian would take Henry to school and wait until he was safely in snows room before he left for the day and did whatever Pirates did, Emma didn't know and didn't want to ask. He wasn't getting in trouble so that was all that mattered to her. She was grateful for hook because he actually cared for her son, unlike Neal.

Once he had gotten back from the Enchanted Forest, he left Storybrooke with Gold and Belle. Henry was crushed and Hook was there to distract him from the pain. Emma didn't know what changed or what happened but she had never been so glad of a Hook in their life's before. When she got to the bus stop she saw Henry and Hook getting off the bus, Charming there waiting for them. The way Hook held Henry's hand melted her heart.

_Damn her for starting to fall for the pirate. _

Emma made her way to the three boys, smiling as she hugged her dad and Henry.

"What no hug for me?" Hook teased Emma, a gleam in his eye that Emma couldn't help but wonder what he was up too. Henry laughed breaking the tension between Hook and Emma and took Hooks hand smiling.

"Let's go meet Grandma at the diner." Henry said as he pulled hook with him. Emma and Charming stared after them taking it all in. It was still so weird but both were glad Henry was home safely.

"Dad, you haven't gotten me any charms yet have you?" She asked Charming looking to him. Charming gave her a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder walking with her.

"I ordered one last night for you. But it shouldn't be in yet. You will love it when you get it." Emma smiled leaning in to her dads embrace.

So that ruled out her dad, And Maybe her mom too. Snow wouldn't do something behind Charming's back without letting him know. It could be from ruby. She was her best friend and apparently her god mom at the same time. Honestly it was weird for her but she did like it. She made a note to ask her.

As they got to the Diner, Killian held the door open for them all, Henry waiting at his side before he walked in with him. They made their way to a table in back and Killian and Henry sat across from Snow and Charming. Emma took the seat at the head of the table looking around at her family.

It was still weird she was calling hook family as well, but that was he was now. Ruby came and took their order and headed back to fill it while Hook and Henry talked about school. The way Killian was with her son made Emma only want to see it more. She excused herself and headed to talk to Ruby wondering if she could have a few seconds to ask her about the bracelet.

Henry watched his mom leave and pulled out a paper from his pocket, sliding it to hook under the table. Snow knew something was going on by their looks and took the chance Emma was gone to figure it out.

"What are you two up too?" She asked grinning as she looked to them. Henry and Killian looked to each other before looking to her.

"Nothing." They said together before laughing realizing that only made it worse. They shared a look before nodding. "Alright we will tell you. But you can't tell mom." Henry said to her before leaning in. He waited until they followed his lead and moved in as well. Charming and Snow wouldn't lie, they were confused. But they were also beyond curious.

"Killian heard mom got a charm bracelet and wanted to give her a few before he told her hes in love with her." Henry said smiling as he looked to them. Charming and snow looked to each other before Charming looked to Hook.

"That's the bracelet we got her." He said pouting. Snow gave him a look and squeezed his thigh before she looked back to Hook.

"So what all are you planning then, Charm Wise?" She asked curiously. Hook smiled; glad she was okay with it. He had wanted to ask her before he did it but at the same time, he didn't want to tell anyone. Henry only knew because he told hook about the bracelet.

"Well her first one was a bean; the bean stalk was the meaning behind it. The first adventure we had together. The next thing is a sword, the first and only sword fight we have had to date where she bested me." He told them smiling. He thought back to the memories and honestly, he loved them. He had never been so lucky to meet someone like Emma.

Henry nudged them all to stop talking about it as Emma came back to the table. She took in their looks and decided to brush it all off and sit down at the table.

"Ruby will be over with the food soon. And when did she and Whale start dating?" She asked with a small laugh. She was tired from work and just wanted to go home. Their food came and soon they were eating, talking about plans for the weekend and just enjoying being home.

The walk back home Gave Emma some time to think. She wanted to enjoy being home. She had never thought she would be home with her family. Hook had been amazing in making that happen. Now, she could only think about kissing him again. Their first kiss had been amazing and one she wouldn't stop thinking about.

* * *

Flashback.

_Emma sat on the rocks at the Mermaid Lagoon and closed her eyes. Henry had been found and now they would be going home soon. But she wanted to enjoy the Lagoon one more time before they went back home to Storybrooke. She had been so relaxed she didn't notice hook had come up behind her. They all had been swimming in the water but Henry, Gold, Regina, Snow and Charming had headed back to the ship wanting to get ready to go. _

"_Well isn't this a beautiful sight." Hook said smiling as he came across her. Loving how she was laying there and looking relaxed for once. Emma opened her eyes and smiled to him before she rolled over on to her stomach. _

"_I don't know what you are calling beautiful." She told him before she moved her hand through her hair. Hook couldn't help but look down at her lips before he moved his face to hers and kissed her. Emma stilled when his lips pressed against hers before she kissed him back. She had wanted this since they started spending more and more time talking. She wanted to kiss him until the sun came up when she would lay beside him, unable to sleep._

_Hook moved closer to her as he moved to deepen the kiss, before pulling back. . His hand moved to her cheek only wanting her more. He moved on to the rock and kissed her again pulling her against his body. Emma willingly moved closer to him smiling against his lips. _

"_Took you long enough Captain." She said before she pushed him in to the water, following him in. They spent the rest of the day enjoying the water, kissing and just enjoying time together. That was their last night in Neverland, and the last time they had kissed._

End of Flashback.

* * *

Getting back to the apartment, Emma headed up to her room stopping when she saw a rolled up paper sitting on her bed. It was wrapped in a red ribbon, and made her think of the box that she got this morning. She looked over her shoulder and heard her family, Hook included, talking down stairs. It couldn't have been one of them could it?

Moving to it, Emma slowly unwrapped it before she sat down and read it over.

_"I hope you got the bean today, hopefully you will know the meaning behind it. If not, I guess I'm not working hard enough,_

_Xxx (I've only liked the X's.)"_

Emma set the paper down and tired hard to think about whom could be sending her things. Nothing came to mind and it drove her insane. She closed her eyes and set the note down before giving up on figuring it out, at least for the night.

**A|n :** _This was something requested and I am in love with it so far. I'll have the next chapter posted soon. I hope you all enjoyed. Also, did you catch the Pirate remark in the note? X marks the spot any one? (that was lame but I hope you got it!)_


	2. The Tree

**The Tree**

For a week, Emma pushed the thought of the charm out of her mind. She didn't want to think about it but failed more than anything. It was something, okay everything, she thought about. She tried thinking of other things, her family, Killian, Henry, work, things around town, but she always went back to the stupid charm she had been given.

Henry tried to keep her mind off it, knowing she would make it hard to get another one, and for a while it even worked. It gave Killian the chance to sneak in to the apartment and place the second box on Emma's bed, hoping she would like the charm.

Emma had spent the day at the park with Henry, and later joined by Killian. He was still spending time with Henry and as time moved on, Emma found that Henry was happier and even sleeping better at night. It made things easier on her. Plus she found herself loving the time she got to spend with Killian too.

Her thoughts were shaken out of her head when she heard the Pirate talking to her son on the swing. Their voices were hushed and she knew they were up to something. But at the same time, she knew it was just nice to see her son smiling again.

"He looks happy." Snow said coming up to her daughter's side. Emma smiled looking to her mom and dad as they walked up, though her dad moved over to where the boys were, and nodded.

"I agree. It's so nice to see Henry smiling and happy. Finding his dad and then losing him was really hard and Killian's been an amazing help in all that." Emma said crossing her arms over her chest, more to keep warm than anything else. The sun was starting to set and the sky was darkening. But she knew for her family, the day was far from over.

"I wasn't speaking of Henry, but he does look happy too." Snow said grinning looking over at her daughter. "Killian has been around a lot more lately. And he always seems to be smiling when he leaves." She said as she moved to sit down on the bench, Emma turning and following her. She knew what her mom was getting at; Emma had yet to tell her about the kiss in Neverland. Though she figured her mom would figure it out soon enough.

"He and Henry and both always happy, it's a nice change from before the whole Greg and Tamara thing." Emma commented as she sat down looking over to her dad and son and Killian. Her mind kept going to the kiss and she wondered if he thought about it too.

"So tell me something. What happened between you and Killian? He seems happier since Neverland and I doubt it is all about finding Henry." Snow said, the question Emma knew was coming. Her eyes never left her son or Killian and she hoped Killian wouldn't look up in that moment. But he did. And her heart started racing and she couldn't help the smile that came on to her face, the smile he mirrored.

"Nothing happened of course. We talked and got closer. Everything is just the same as before." Emma said breaking the eye contact with Killian needing to get her self under control. She looked over to her mom who was sitting there, grinning. Snow wasn't buying it but she wasn't pressing it either.

Emma was glad the conversation dropped and changed in to something else. She hoped that it would all be forgotten and her mom wouldn't bring it up again.

The boys made their way over to the bench and Emma opened her arms, gladly accepting the hug from her son. Henry smiled as he hugged his mom telling her he loved her as he did. Emma kissed his head hust holding her close to him.

"Let's go home and have some hot cocoa and cinnamon." Charming said smiling as he sat down beside his wife. It took some time but Charming had finally warmed up to Killian, though he always told the Pirate he wasn't scared to punch him if he stepped out of line again.

"I'm in. Let's go." Henry said as he grabbed his grandparents' hands and raced off, leaving Emma and Killian at the park alone, something Emma wondered if the boys had planned.

"Can we speak a moment lass?" Killian asked, making Emma miss when he called her love. He hadn't called her it since Neverland and it was driving her insane.

"Sure Killian. What's on your mind?" She asked him, looking up from her spot on the bench. Killian sat down beside Emma, giving her a smile.

"I was hoping we could talk about Neverland for a moment." Emma was taken back. Where was this coming from? She hoped it was a good thing because she really didn't want to talk about Neverland other than the kiss they had shared. Giving her a smile Killian continued.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about the kiss we had shared there. And I know you haven't either. It was one of the best kisses in years. And Im hoping you will agree with me there." He said smiling as he watched her smile. His hand reached out and brushed hair off her face before he moved some what closer to her.

"It was one of the best kisses Ive had in forever." She said softly looking over his face as he moved closer to her. Her hand moved to his arm smiling.

"Go on a date with me? Henry said that is what you do when you like some one and want to take them out." He said, finding himself nervous. He had asked Henry for his help once again and this time it wasn't about the charm. Even Charming helped and Killian was glad.

"It took you long enough to ask Captain." She teased him before smiling. "Id love to go on a date with you." Killian smiled and leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. Emma grinned and kkissed him back, loving his reaction to the answer she had given him.

"We can work out details later. But for now, Henry is waiting on us. Lets get a move on it Killian." She said smiling as she stood up and pulled him up with her, lacing her fingers through his smiling. Killian couldn't help but smile as he looked down at his hand as they walked.

* * *

Once Killian and her parents left, Emma and Henry enjoyed a quiet night watching movies and relaxing. Emma noticed how quiet he was and wondered what he was thinking about.

"You wanna talk kid?" She asked him softly looking over to him, watching as he looked to her.

"I'm okay. I'm just tired and hoping you and Killian will have fun on your date." Henry said, taking Emma by shock. Emma knew Henry liked Killian but for Henry to be worried was something that worried Emma.

"Of course we will have fun kid. Killian and I are good friends now. Nothing is going to stop us from having fun." She told him smiling. Henry sighed shaking his head.

"I like Killian mom. I want you two to maybe be together some day. I miss Neal but Killian has been like a dad to me. I just want you guys to have fun." Henry said looking to Emma before he moved closer to his mom wrapping his arms around her. Emma felt tears in her eyes as she listened to her son. He thought of Killian as a dad? Why did her heart swell even more? Kissing Henrys head she smiled softly.

"I promise, that won't change okay? Killian will always be here for you. And I promise you we will have fun. I like Killian too." She told her son smiling. Henry smiled and headed to bed calling an I love you as he went up stairs. Emma cleaned up the living room and smiled as she stopped; looking to the window that over looked the bay. Killian's ship seemed so out of place but it was something she was glad to be seeing. Smiling she headed up to her room ready to get ready for bed herself.

Seeing the small black box with the red ribbon around it, she smiled. She knew there was a new charm inside and couldn't wait to see it. But opening the box she grinned seeing the tree. She didn't know what it meant but she hoped that she would figure it out shortly

She set it beside the bracelet and the bean charm before she headed to take a shower, a certain pirate on her mind.

**A|n: Hopefully you get the meaning behind the tree. If not, It will all be explained at the end. The Next Chapter will be up tomorrow given its almost done now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think! **


	3. The Sword

**The Sword**

Emma was nervous. She had finally agreed to a date with Killian to go out and now, now the date was here. She couldn't help but worry. She wanted things to go well with the date. She knew they would, Killian was easy to get along with, now that he had given up wanting revenge and was there to help.

Henry had gone over to her parent's house for the night and Emma was just nervously pacing around the apartment. She had gotten ready in less than an hour. She had tons of time to kill and was now hoping she would look okay. She was wearing her red dress, though she hoped it wasn't too short. Her hair was curled and her makeup light. Killian had always told her he liked when she didn't wear too much make up; he told her it hid her face from him. She had a little over an hour to go and couldn't wait for Killian to get there. She cleaned up the apartment, washed her sheets and Henry's, made a list of food she needed to get for the apartment and started organizing the books when she heard the door.

Her heart started racing and she felt the nerves all over again. Making her way to the door she smiled as she opened it seeing her favorite pirate standing there. His normal pirate clothes were gone and in place were jeans and a blue button up shirt. She was shocked at his appearance but smiled none the less. He looked amazing no matter what he wore honestly.

"Wow you look amazing." He said as he took in the sight of her in red. Emma smiled ducking her head to hide the blush that was starting to show on her face.

"I can say the same for you Killian. You look amazing in normal clothes." She teased him, though she was seriously. He gave her another smile before he moved closer to her kissing her softly. Pulling back he smiled to her.

"Now that we have that out of the way, Shall we get going?" He asked her smiling as he kissed her head holding her closer to him. Emma nodded and grabbed her jacket slipping it on before she stepped in to the hall closing the door behind them, making sure to lock it up.

As they walked, they held hands and talked, everything feeling so normal between them. They had gotten to the diner and Emma was nervous about people in town being there. She didn't care who saw her with the pirate, she just didn't want any one causing trouble for them. She just wanted to enjoy the night with her pirate.

Killian held the door open for Emma and followed her in smiling as he did. His hand moved to the small of her back as he led her to a table in the back, pulling her chair out for her before he sat down across from her.

They ordered dinner and drinks before their attention focused on each other.

"Henry was worried about us tonight." Emma told Killian looking to him. The smile on her face refused t leave and he was proud to know he put it there.

"I know, he told me when we talked about me asking you out." Killian said smiling. Emma laughed softly shaking her head.

"I should have known that you guys were up to something. You always seem to be hidden away and talking things over." She teased him, as she took his hand from across the table smiling.

"Hey, its all the lads fault. He kept pushing me towards you. And for once, I am glad I listened to him." He said with a laugh, Emma joining in. The conversation continued to flow easily between them, and never once seemed to die out even as their food came.

After the plates had been cleared and Their drinks refilled, Ruby came over to them smilng.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, But this was dropped off for Emma a while back." She said setting the small box down and moved away from the table.

Killian frowned looking at the black box with the red ribbon, doing his best to pretend he was upset some one was giving her a gift during their date.

"Are you going to open it?" He asked her looking to her. He wanted her too but he wondered if he seemed egar if shewould know it was him. Emma shook her head putting it in her jacket pocket.

"Im here with you. It can wait." She told him taking his hand again, the smile returning to Killian's face. Emma was dying to know what charm it was this time, but she was on a date with Killian and knew it could wait.

They finished dinner and headed out of the diner, Killian Thanking Ruby before he joined Emma out side. Their hands linked together again as they walked back towards her apartment.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" He asked her softly smiling as they headed up the stairs of her apartment and stopping out side the door. Emma smiled nodding as she looked to Killian.

"Of Course I did. I have to admit, I was worried how the night would go. But I knew we would have fun. I always do with you Captain." She said smiling as she kissed him, her hands resting on his stomach. Killian pulled her closer to him smiling as he did. He moved his tongue along her bottom lip and Emma gladly opened her mouth, his tongue quickly moving in to her mouth and moving against her tongue.

Emma was glad Henry wasn't home otherwise this would have to stop here. She pulled back from the kiss and smirked moving to unlock the door. She stepped inside and looked back to Killian, dropping her jacket from her shoulders.

"You joining me Captain?" She asked, her voice almost a purr. It took all He had in him to not fuck her right there. He moved towards her and smirked as he kissed her again, kicking the door shut behind them.

The night was filled with kisses and touches and more love than either could have imagined.

* * *

When Emma woke in the morning, naked and a body beside her she couldn't help but smile knowing there was no turning back now. Not that she would ever want too. She kissed Killian's shoulder carefully before she got out of bed and grabbed Killian's blue shirt, putting it on and buttoning it as she made her way down stairs. She was dying to find out the charm she had gotten and hoped Killian wouldn't wake up while she was looking.

She hated that someone was leaving her gifts and it wasn't Killian. She was just starting to think that it was him and it turns out it wasn't him. Sighing she sat down after grabbing the box and opened t smiling as she saw the Sword. She figured it had to do with her dad and wondered if it was the one he was going to get her. She brushed it off and put it away before she headed to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast.

Though a small flash of red out of the corner of her eye made her stop and she moved to the mugs grabbing the rolled up paper grabbing it. It was another note and she smiled thinking about it. She made sure the eggs weren't going to burn and opened the note smiling as she read it.

"_I hoped you enjoyed your last two charms. I would have given you something sooner but I was busy trying to find something perfect for you. Just a few more and hopefully you will know who I am_

_XXX"_

Emma contemplated it as she cooked smiling when Killian wrapped his arms around her.

"How did you sleep love?" He asked her kissing her jaw smiling. Emma couldn't help but lean back in to his embrace smiling.

"I had the best sleep since forever. How did you sleep Captain?" She asked smiling, noting he was only in his boxers, not that she minded of course.

"I have to agree. It was the best sleep Ive had in the longest time." He said smiling. He let go of her and moved to the fridge, emma turning to watch him.

"Make yourself at home captain." She teased him as she finished cooking handing him a plate. He flashed her a smile as he grabbed them orange juice and glasses.

"Oh don't worry, I plan too." He teased her, though both knew the words were true. And for once, Emma was excited.

* * *

**A|N: What did you think of the Sword charm?! I thought it was a bit cute plus could confuse Emma some. I need some more ideas on other charms, I have two in mind but those will come towards the end. So if you have ideas let me know! (Also Message me the meaning behind them so I can include that at the end!) Let e know what you thought of this chapter! Hope you are enjoying.**

**Also, What do you think of Bringing Neal back? **


	4. The Hand Cuff

**The Hand Cuff**

* * *

Ever since their date, Emma found Killian staying at her apartment more and more and didn't mind at all. Henry even loved having the Pirate around. Emma and Killian stayed up late and talked about everything, he even opened up more about Milah and Emma opened up about Neal and Graham. Things with Killian were just so simple and easy she loved it.

It had been a week since Emma had gotten the Sword and she hadn't received anything. She figured the secret sender had given up when the town heard about her and Killian being together. She had finally started wearing the charm bracelet with the charms on it, hoping the more she wore the meaning of the charms would come to her.

Killian found Emma standing in the kitchen, looking at her wrist again. It was something he found her doing often and he loved it. He made his way towards her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to him holding her close. Emma couldn't help the smile that came on to her face as she rested back against him.

"I thought you were sleeping still." Emma said as she looked over her shoulder looking to Killian. Killian stole a kiss shrugging.

"I woke alone princess. A pirate hates to wake alone." He teased, kissing her again. Emma couldn't help but laugh against his lips, a smile on her face.

"You were sound asleep. I doubt you would have woken up if Henry was to jump on the bed." Emma told him as she turned in his arms, her hands moving to his chest as she looked up at him.

If you would have told her when she made the wish on her birthday almost two years ago, that she would be a princess, in love with a pirate and the proof of true love, she would have laughed in your face. But it was all true and she knew it. She kissed him again smiling.

"Whose bed am I jumping on?" Henry asked as he came in to the kitchen and sat at the counter smiling. He didn't like seeing his mom and Killian kiss. But at the same time, he loved seeing his mom happy and Killian smiling.

"No ones. Don't even think about it." Emma said as she turned to look at her son, smiling. Henry laughed shaking his head before standing up grabbing his bag.

"Can we go get breakfast now? I'm starving." Henry said laughing as he looked to them. Emma nodded and moved to grab her jacket, glad she had showered and dressed earlier.

"Give me a moment. A half dressed Pirate wouldn't be a good idea." Killian said giving them a smile before he headed up to the bedroom and dressed in jeans and a blue shirt before he came back down stairs sitting to put his shoes on, as Emma pulled her boots on.

Once they all had their jackets on, they were out the door and down towards the diner. Henry and Killian talked about teaching Henry to sail as they walked, Emma walking behind them smiling. How had she gotten so lucky to have a man like Killian? As they got to the diner, He opened the door for them and Henry led them to a table in back, her parents already there waiting on them.

"Morning you two." Emma said smiling as she kissed their cheeks before she sat down across from them, Killian Sliding in beside her. Henry took the head of the table spot. Ruby came by and took their order, though by now she knew it by heart.

Snow and Emma chatted about doing a picnic this weekend, something to get the family out together and have fun. Henry piped in that he wanted to Invite Regina as well as Gold, saying they were family too and they should be able to join. While Killian may have given all his revenge up, he wasn't too excited to have Gold near his family. But Snow and Emma agreed, knowing it would make Henry happy. Emma's hand found Killian's and gave it a small squeeze hoping he would relax; and Killian did, her touch always worked. . She knew how he felt towards gold but she was proud of him for putting up with him for Henry.

They ate their food and talked different things over before Ruby came over and gave them a smile.

"Emma, this was left for you last night. I wanted to make sure you got it before you left for work.' Ruby said handing her the small box before she turned and left. Like the others it was Black with the red Ribbon tied around it, the same as all the other ones.

"Oh Emma that reminds me. The charm we had gotten you came in this morning." Charming said smiling as Snow pulled out the small black box and set it on the table. Emma set down the box Ruby had given her and picked up the one from her parents smiling as she opened it. It was a small crown, with her Birth stone in the middle. She loved the other charms but this one came from her parents. It meant a little more to her. She stood up and hugged her mom and dad thanking them.

Killian and Henry smiled, knowing that all the charms they had given her were not as great as the one from her parents. Emma had help from her dad as he put the charm on for her and kissed her forehead softly, before they headed out of the diner, Emma making sure to grab the other charm. Killian and Henry walked to the bus and Emma and Charming headed towards the station, Snow hanging back to watch her family.

Ruby came out and joined them smiling as she did so.

"You think she knows its Killian yet?" Ruby asked snow grinning. They had done their best to Help Killian and were pretty shocked Emma hadn't guessed it was him yet.

"Nope. The charms all point to him. But she either isn't paying that much attention to them. Or she too wrapped up in being in love with him she doesn't notice." Snow said with a laugh as she looked to her friend. Ruby looked to snow smiling.

"Has she told him she loves him yet?" Ruby asked smiling. Snow shook her head crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nope. But she will soon. I know it." Snow said before she waved to Ruby and walked away smiling. She hoped Emma would come around and see that Killian was in love with her, as she was with him.

* * *

Emma and Charming spent the slow day working on paper work they were behind on, and talking. They hadn't had the chance to get to know each other better but now they were. He asked all about the years they had missed and Emma asked about the Enchanted Forrest. They found the conversation easy and fun, both having not laughed like that in the longest time.

Charming told her he was going to do a coffee run and he would be back soon, promising her a hot chocolate as well. Emma waved him off smiling as she finally had some time to look at the other charm she was given. She set the small box on the desk and stared at it for a moment, wondering what it would be this time around. Giving up on guessing, she opened the box smiling when she saw the hand cuff charm. For some reason, her mind flashed back to when she chained Killian up twice, a brief wonder if he would let her do that again caused her to smirk.

She put the hand cuff charm away when she heard the door.

"That was quick dad." She said smirking as she picked up some files setting them down on the fire cabinet before she started putting them away. Her blonde hair that had been pulled up, was starting to fall in her face causing her to stop and pull it up again, stopping completely when she noticed it wasn't her dad that had walked in.

"What…What are you doing here? I thought you left town?" She asked stumbling over her words. Gold stepped out of the shadows looking to her.

"I came to talk Dearie, Nothing more. We had left. But Belle missed it here. And I had to admit I did as well. So we moved back. Just me and Belle" He said as he moved to the chair in front of her desk sitting down. Emma knew her dad would be back soon so it something happened, he would be there. But for now she moved to her chair and sat down.

"Alright. What would you like to talk about?" She asked him crossing her arms over her chest to keep from reaching for her gun so quickly. While Neverland brought her and Killian, as well as her and her family closer, it caused her to see a side of Gold she didn't want to remember. Emma still had night mares about the ogres and Gold leaving her there. Thank god for Killian being quick.

"I came to apologize. I made a mistake while we were in the forest and I shouldn't have left you. I also shouldn't have threatened you either." He said as he looked to her. "When we got back, I talked to Belle and she made me realize the mistakes I had made. You are family and I should have seen that. I want to be in my grandson's life, But I know to do so I need to make things right with you." Gold said as he watched Emma. Emma refused to take her eyes off him. For one she wanted to protect her life and for another, she wanted to see if he was lying.

It shocked her to see he wasn't lying to her. But that wasn't going to stop her from asking questions.

"Why didn't you go to Regina then? She is Henrys mom by law." Emma said, though she knew it wasn't true. Regina and Emma had sat down and worked things out with each other. They agreed Henry would return to Emma, Regina would sign her rights over to Emma. But she wanted to be a part of Henrys life. Emma agreed to still have Regina in his life; she couldn't take that from either of them. Since then the Charming's viewed Regina as part of the family, even if it was still kind of weird.

"You already know the answer to that, Miss Swan." Gold sighed as he watched Emma. He wanted to force her in to seeing things his way, but he had learned Magic does nothing but ruin things.

"Saturday, we were planning a family Picnic. Luckily for you, Henry mentioned Inviting you. You are more than welcomed to join us. But I swear, you hurt my son in any way, I will not hesitate to shot you." Emma warned him. Gold nodded looking to Emma.

"Thank you. I know its taking a lot for you to have me there after everything. It seems I owe you a favor now." Gold said with a small laugh as he rose from his seat. Emma thought about what he said before she stood up herself.

"I want to cash in on that now. Killian's hand. I know you have it in your shop. I want it back and I want to know how to put it back on." Emma said grabbing her jacket.

"Well that was fast. Alright then, let's go Miss Swan." Gold said, glad to have that debt cancelled with almost as fast as he had made it. Emma left a note for her dad and followed Gold to his shop, hoping this would run smoothly.

Gold returned Killian's Hand to Emma and told her how she needed to reattach it. He thanked her for doing business and asked her to leave. Emma thanked him and left making her way back to the station, holding the bag with Killian's hand in it.

She told her dad what happened when she got back and noticed the look on her dads face.

"What? What is it?" She asked him taking a drink of her hot chocolate, though it had cooled down some.

"What if Killian doesn't want his hand back? I mean it's been 300 years Emma. Maybe he likes his hook?" Charming said as he looked to Emma wondering if she thought this out. Emma sat down in her seat realizing her dad was right. What if Killian didn't want his hand back? She sighed finishing her hot chocolate before she looked to her dad.

"I'm going to head out. I want to talk to Killian. Do you mind getting Henry after school and keeping him till after dinner?" Emma asked standing up, making sure she grabbed the bag and her new charm. Charming agreed and told his daughter to go. He kissed her head as she hugged him, praying for the best.

* * *

**A|n: Whoa lots of great ideas! I have a few planned out that were mentioned but they are all amazing and I hope to get more chapters with the ideas people had! Thank you again! **

**As for Bringing Neal in, it wouldn't be for Emma to be confused. She's with Killian. There won't be any back and forth I promise! It would be interesting to see though! **

**The next chapter is actually done now, but I'm going to wait until Friday to post it! Anyways let me know what you thought of this one. Thank you all for reading and the sweet reviews!**


	5. The Star

**The Star**

* * *

Emma got back to the apartment and smiled when she saw Killian asleep on the couch. Setting her stuff down, she sat down at the table to take her shoes and jacket off before she headed to the couch and laid down on top of Killian. She tucked her head in to his neck, breathing him in. She knew she had been in love with him since their first kiss.

She closed her eyes when his arms wrapped around her, causing her to smile and press closer to him.

"When did you get home?" Killian's sleep filled voice asked, his hands slowly starting to rub her back.

"I just got home. I wanted to come and spend time with you." Emma said softly, placing a kiss to her neck. Killian smiled and rubbed her back.

"Well I'm glad. When do we need to get the lad?" He asked looking to her smiling as he kissed her head a few times.

"We don't, I asked my dad to have him till after dinner. I figured we could spend some time together and do dinner alone before we go get Henry. Plus I want to talk to you about something." Emma said sitting up. Killian raised an eye brow as he sat up looking over to Emma.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her softly his hand moving to her cheek as he sat up. Emma nodded and kissed his hand smiling.

"Everything is okay. Gold's back in town along with Belle." Emma started before she started telling him about her day, even adding in the cute charm she got. When she got to the part about the debt Gold had owed her, she paused for a moment.

"What is it love?" Killian asked her softly. He knew she was holding something back but he hoped she would tell him.

"Since I allowed Gold to join us this weekend, he said he owes me something. A debt of course. So I mentioned something I had seen in his store before. Your hand." She said biting her lip. She watched his face become emotion less before she continued. "So I told him I would brush the debt off, in return for your hand as well as the spell to put it back on." She said softly. Killian nodded taking it in, realizing it was the first time in 300 years he had really put thought in to his hand. Emma moved off his lap taking his hand and hook in to her hands.

"I should have talked it over with you first-"

"You should have. Because I have learn to live without my hand. I thought that the girl I was in love with wouldn't care if I had a hand or not. But I guess I was wrong." Killian said anger on his face. Emma shook her head looking at him.

"I do love you hand or no hand. I just thought that you would want it back." She said tears starting to come to her eyes. She made a stupid mistake and she regretted it instantly.

"Apparently you don't Lass." Killian said standing up and moving to the door grabbing his jacket before he left, slamming the door after him. It wasn't till he got to the road did he realize she loved him.

Emma sat on the couch letting the tears freely fall. She didn't think that this would have been the outcome of her getting Killian's hand back.

Killian turned and raced back up the stairs two at a time before he got back to the apartment and walked back in making his way to Emma. Emma stood when the door open and felt more tears when she saw Killian.

He didn't say anything as he pulled her to him kissing her. His hand moved up to wipe her tears away as he kissed her. Emma clung to him refusing to let go.

"I'm so sorry love. I shouldn't have gotten so angry." He said against her lips before he rested his forehead against hers. "Hearing you have my hand is such a shock and I just didn't react right. I'm sorry." He said as he looked to her. Emma kissed him again.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought you would want it back." She said looking to him. Killian gave her a smile nodding.

"I didn't want it back until I realized things I can't do. It was hard adjusting here without a hand. I do want my hand back." He told her before he pulled back to sit down on the couch. Emma made her way to the table and grabbed the bag before she moved back to him and sat down.

"Gold said there is a chance it won't work, that the hand wont reattach right." She said as she took his hand out and let him take it from her. It was weird for Killian to be holding his own hand. But he knew hopefully it would be okay once it was reattached.

Emma closed her eye for a moment and gave him a smile before she helped him get his shirt off, along with the holster for his hook. She hadn't seen it off in a while and watched as he unhooked the hook from it and set it on the table holding his hook for a moment.

"Is it weird to say I am going to miss this?" He asked her with a small laugh as he looked to Emma giving her the hook.

"Yes. But if this is what you want we will keep the hook. It is a part of you and we won't give it up at all." Emma told him before she set the hook down and then picked up the hand giving Killian a smile. She started the spell that Gold had taught her, praying for once that Gold wasn't playing a joke.

Emma felt the change in the room and closed her eyes worried it didn't work. Killian looked down at his newly attached hand moving his fingers glad it worked. He pulled Emma to him kissing her, his left hand moving along her face feeling it for the first time.

"Thank you love." He said kissing her smiling. Killian pulled her on to his lap grinning as he did. Emma held him close to her kissing his head smiling.

"I meant my words my pirate. I love you. I wish I could have said it before or in another way. But it's true. I love you." She said smiling, kissing him once more. Killian grinned, kissing her back holding her close.

"I love you too my princess." He said smiling kissing her once more. He looked over to his hook shaking his head. "I do miss it. But I am glad my princess got my hand back." He said as he reached to the table and grabbed the black box that was sitting beside his holster.

"This came for you today. I found it on the step when I got back from taking Henry to school." He told her softly as he held it out to her. "If this person is a man, should I be jealous?" He teased her, hoping to keep up the act that it wasn't him.

"Nope. Because I love you. And the charm I got today, gave me an idea about what to do to you later." She teased kissing him as she took the box. Killian kissed her back smirking.

"What did you get and what was the idea?" He asked her smirking.

"It was a hand cuff, and I'm thinking I use mine on you later." She teased him before she opened the box looking at the star. She had no idea what the meaning could before this one. But she didn't care. She adored all the charms she was getting. She set the box down and kissed Killian smiling.

"How about we do dinner and then we can break out the hand cuffs before the lad comes home?" Killian asked smirking before he got up and lead Emma to the kitchen, both of them starting to work on dinner. They joked around and had fun, Killian getting used to his hand being back.

When they all went to bed that night, Emma couldn't help but lay there wrapped up in Killian's Arms, Wondering what the star meant. Her mind went to the saying she mumbled on the ship "The second star to the right and straight on till morning." A phrase Killian said was nothing more than a rhyme in Neverland. She sighed and cuddled close to Killian letting sleep take over, her mind drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A|N: I am getting these out fast! I love it. What did you think of his reaction to his hand coming back? And what did you think of the charm?! I won't be able to update until Sunday afternoon since this weekend is a little busy. But if I have time ill sit down and write! Neal's coming soon! Whose ready?**


	6. The Swan

**The Swan**

Ever since they said the I love you, things between Emma and Killian had been amazing. He moved in to the apartment, making both Henry and Emma happy, and they had their routine down. They would wake up and do breakfast, take Henry to school, walk Emma to work, then Killian would go do whatever Pirates did during the day. Emma did want to ask but she trusted him. As scary as that was she did. Killian would pick up Henry from the bus at 3 and then they would get Emma before going home and working on home work thane dinner.

Emma loved their little family and knew Killian loved it too. Henry had asked her about her and Killian, and Emma was honest with him.

Emma woke that morning with a strange feeling in her stomach. Like something wasn't right or something was going to go wrong. She couldn't figure out what but she hoped soon she would know. She felt Killian's side of the bed Empty and figured he was down stairs making breakfast. And after her shower and getting dressed, that's just where she found him with Henry.

Killian and Henry were sitting at the counter together, eating breakfast like most mornings. But Henry was doing more of the talking than Killian. Emma hadn't heard much, but what she did hear was enough to break her heart.

"So are you planning to ask mom to marry you?" Henry asked, looking at Killian hopefully. He liked having Killian around. He felt safe, like nothing was going to harm him. Plus it was like having a dad that didn't leave when it got hard.

"I have thought about it lad. But I don't think we are at that stage right now. I just won her heart over. It will be some time." Killian answered Henry before he started cleaning the kitchen up.

"I hope you do. I know Neal wanted to get back with my mom but she didn't seem to happy at that idea. On the ship, he told me he would do anything to win her back. But you wouldn't let her go easily would you?" Henry asked a little nervous. He liked seeing his mom happy and with Killian. "Can I ask you something serious?" He asked putting his dish in the sink, standing beside Killian. Killian nodded kneeling down so he was eye level with Henry.

"I promise lad, I won't let her go easily. I'll fight till my last breath for her." He said, his words making Henry smile. They were true and Emma's breath caught in her throat hearing them. "You can ask me anything." Killian said smiling to Henry. Henry took a deep breath before speaking.

"What do I call you? Cause some times I want to call you dad but I don't want to upset mom. But it feels right cause you have been like a dad to me. But I don't want it to scare you off cause Grandma said sometimes it scares guys off." Henry said looking at Killian. Emma didn't know if she wanted to hear Killian's answer, she was scared herself of what he would say.

"You can call me anything you want. If you want to call me dad, I am more than okay with that." He said smiling. Henry broke out in to a grin and hugged Killian, taking the pirate by surprise. Emma's heart broke seeing the scene and she moved back to her room trying to contain her tears. She couldn't believe she found someone so amazing. She never thought Killian would be this perfect. She wiped her tears away and took a moment to calm down before she headed down stairs.

"What are you too doing on the floor?" She asked grinning. Killian looked up at his girlfriend, his arms around Henry.

"It seems we have fallen. Wanna join us?" He asked her, grinning. Emma moved to the floor and kissed their heads before laying beside them. They laid there wrapped up in each other before Henry started laughing

"We look like dorks don't we?" He asked looking at his parents. Emma and Killian laughed nodding.

"Yes, but we are a family of dorks." Killian said earning a smile from both of them. At the sound of someone knocking on the door, Henry said he would get it and jumped up moving towards it, leaving Killian and Emma still on the floor.

"You heard this morning huh?" Killian asked as he sat up, pulling Emma in to his lap. She nodded, tucking her face in to his neck.

"I couldn't help myself. But I am glad I listened. It made me fall even more in love with you." She told him as she kissed his neck softly. Killian wrapped his arms tight around her holding her close.

"The floor Emma? Really?" Snow asked as she moved in to the kitchen, laughing as she saw them. Emma smiled up at her mom shrugging.

"Blame Henry." Emma teased as she stood up and helped Killian up. Snow and Emma talked for a few before Henry and David came in.

"Mom this was left for you on the steps." Henry said holding up the charm box Emma had once loved seeing. Sighing she took it from him and thanked him.

"Whoever is giving these to me needs to stop. I'm not even sure why they are still giving me things when I'm in a relationship with Killian." Emma said setting it down on the counter moving to the fridge. Killian and Henry looked at each other, unsure what to do now. Snow looked to Killian and gave him a smile.

"Why don't you have Ruby and I help you find out who it is? I'm sure the three of us could come up with some ideas." Snow said smiling to her daughter, Killian relaxing some. He knew it would buy him some time to get the last charm ordered in and he hoped she could accept the last few.

"That works for me. I'm just wanting this person to stop. I mean it was nice when I wasn't with Killian but Im with him now and I only want him to give me things so sweet." She said kissing Killian's shoulder before she moved to grab her jacket. Killian smiled at her statement, wondering how she would react to getting the gifts.

"Are you going to open it mom?" Henry asked moving to get his jacket and shoes on, knowing he needed to leave for school soon.

"Sure. Ill open it." Emma said as she grabbed the box and opened it taking out the small charm. It was a golden swan and honestly it confused her. What could this one mean? Her last name was swan but that wasn't it was it? Killian was the only person who dared to call her swan. She wondered who it could have been from and shook it off as she put the charm in the box and set the box on the counter before turning to her family.

"Alright let's head out." She said as Killian pulled his jacket on and opened the door. They headed out of the apartment and down the road, all of them hanging out at the bus stop, talking and planning the picnic the next day.

"Hey dad, Will you teach me to sail one day?" Henry asked, Snow and Charming taken back when Henry called Killian dad. Killian nodded.

"Of course. I would be the worse Pirate father if I didn't." He said smiling Henry.

"Too bad you aren't his father." A voice from behind them spoke up. Emma stilled that feeling back in her stomach. They all turned around and Killian moved to stand in front of Emma and Henry, David standing right beside him. They would protect their family even if it was just from Neal.

"What, angry I said the truth?" Neal said watching the defensive stance Killian and Charming took.

"What truth? Killian's my dad. That's the truth." Henry spoke up, making both Emma and Killian proud but Neal angry.

"You are my son." Neal said moving closer, Killian ready to kill him.

"No he is my son. Mine and Killian's." Emma said shaking her head. There was no way she was going to let Neal hurt Henry like that. He didn't need someone in his life who was going to hurt him and tell him he was wrong.

"Snow, take Henry to school, please." Killian said not wanting his son to be hurt any more by this excuse of a man.

"Are you going to let him boss your wife around like that Prince Charming?" Neal asked in a bitter tone, watching Snow and Henry hurry off.

"Bossing her around? It was the same thing I was thinking." Charming said looking to Neal, his hand ready to grab his gun if needed. For once, Killian wished he still wore his sword.

"Guys, can we please behave like adults here?" Emma asked them sighing. She knew Killian and her dad were just trying t protect her but it was driving her insane. Neal wasn't making her list of favorite people right now either.

"What is going on here?" Gold asked, coming up behind Emma.

"Don't worry Papa, I have it covered." Neal said looking at his dad over Killian's shoulder.

"Bae, leave them alone. Walk away now." Gold told his son, leaving a shocked Killian and David turning to look at him. What was going on here? Emma pulled Killian towards her wanting to get out of there. It was all too much for her to handle, first the talk between Henry and Killian, then the gift and now this? She just wanted to have the day over with already.

"Fine. But keep in mind Emma, I'm the best choice for you, and this pirate will only leave you in the end." Neal said looking at Emma holding on to Killian.

"Like you left her? I wouldn't dare leave my Princess alone. I love her. Nothing you say will change that." Killian asked, wrapping his arms around Emma. Neal moved forward, Charming stopping him.

"I never wanted to leave her! I had no choice." He said, though it sounded pathetic even to him.

"You had a choice! You could have stayed there and taken the fall yourself. Instead you behaved like a child and left my child alone!" David said angry. All the anger over everything, not being there as Emma grew up, the curse, almost losing his family, was just finally coming out. "You could have been a man instead you acted like a child!" David said before he punched Neal. Emma didn't know if she should have been proud of her dad or upset at him for punching someone in public. Gold shook his head and moved towards Neal, who looked ready to kill someone.

"Go home now Neal. This isn't the time." Gold said pulling Neal away from the trio wanting this over with. Emma thanked gold, making note to talk to him some more tomorrow.

Letting go of Killian Emma moved to Charming and hugged him, telling her dad she loved him. She had never felt so protected and loved that not only did she have Killian to protect her, she had her dad too.

Emma pulled back from hugging her dad and wiped her face, both her and Charming letting a small laugh out.

"Thank you dad." She said before kissing his cheek. Charming gave her a smile and told them he would see her at the Station before he headed off to work. Emma made her way back to Killian and wrapped her arms around him kissing him softly.

"Thank you. For being amazing and standing up to protect me." She said smiling as she looked at him. "Even though I didn't need you too thank you." She added in before taking his hand in hers.

"You are welcome my princess. I meant what I said too. I won't leave you. Nothing can happen to make me." He said to her as he kissed her hand walking with her to the station. Emma couldn't help the smile that she wore on her face that day, knowing she got lucky with amazing parents, a perfect son and a wonderful boyfriend.

* * *

**A|N: So the next chapter will be more of a continuation of this one. But I broke it up so it wasn't super long. But what do you think of Neal being back so far?! I was a little nervous to have him come back but the muses took over and I think it worked out nicely. The next chapter will be Ruby, Snow and Emma meeting up to figure out who is sending the gifts and the men doing something special for Emma. Let me know what you thought! Thanks again for reading, I hope to update soon!**


	7. The Note

**The Note**

Emma and Ruby met Snow at her house, ready to figure out who is sending Emma Charms. Though, Snow and ruby already knew, they were planning to help her get from point A to point B.

Laid out on the table were the 6 charms in question. The Bean, the tree, the handcuff, the star, the sword, and the Swan; Plus the few notes she had gotten. Emma sat at the table staring at them, hoping to get some kind of hint. But nothing came to mind.

"What do they all mean?" Ruby asked, seeing some of them for the first time. When Killian asked her to help him give them to Emma, she had no idea how many there would be. But she knew the pirate had more tricks up his sleeve.

"The bean, tree, and star, I have no clue. But the hand cuff is my job, the sword cause im good at sword fighting, and the swan is because of my last name." She said figuring they had to be right. Why else would she get them.

"You sure those are the meanings?" Snow asked her daughter, hoping to push her in to thinking deeper. Emma sighed looking back to them shrugging.

"It has to be, what other meaning could there be?" Emma said sighing as she rested back in the chair. She was frustrated and hoped that whoever was sending them would soon stop.

"Why would this person give you a tree, star and bean for no reason?" Ruby asked as she sat down beside Emma. "There has to be a reason they picked those charms." She said trying to keep it a secret still, but trying to push Emma in to figuring it all out.

Emma picked up the notes and read them over a few times, wishing she had a sample of everyone's writing so she could compare it. But she knew that wouldn't happen any time soon.

"I give up. This is too much for me and after today, I just want to go home." Emma said tossing the notes on the table before she buried her head in her hands. The long day was still taking its toll on her and she wanted to be home with Killian and Henry.

Ruby rubbed Emmas back as snow went to make the hot chocolate, sending a quick text to david.

* * *

"Emmas going insane. Either she is going to cry now or she is going to kill Killian when she finds out it was him." Charming read out to Killian and Henry as they stood on the ship. Killian laughed softly, henry smiling.

"Guys we cant keep torturing her like this. She needs a break. No more charms until she is under control." Charming told them, being serious. He didn't want his daughter breaking down from trying to figure them out.

"Okay. As much as I love sending her things, I don't want her stressing because she cant figure it out. Though its not that hard." Killian said, to which David and Henry rolled their eyes.

"You are the one sending them, dad. Of course its not that hard to you." Henry said laughing before he looked up to his dad. Killian smiled, still getting used to that.

"She will feel stupid when she figures it out though. But for now, we will relax." He said as he got out the paper and a pen and wrote her a note. Once he was done, he rolled it up and tied it with a red Ribbon before handing it to Henry.

"Last one for a while. She needs a break and a few days to relax." Killian said smiling. "But I have an idea and David; I may need your help." Killian said before he started telling him of the plan.

* * *

Emma walked back to her apartment, her hands in her pockets and her body worn down. She was beyond tired. They had givne up talking about the charms after an hour and spent the last 3 hours talking about the guys. Emmas face broke in to a smile when she realized she had something amazing waiting for her at home. She couldn't wait to get there fast enough.

Unlocking the apartment door, she smiled as she heard Killian and Henry laughing in the living room. Though her smile left her face when she saw the scroll on the table. Once her shoes and jacket were off and put away, she picked up the note.

"_Princess, I hear you are upset with getting things still. So for now ill back off. But know that they won't stop completely. I still have a few more in mind to give you before I tell you who I am._

_XXX"_

Emma sighed and set the note on the table before she headed to were Killian and Henry where sitting. On the tv was Peter Pan, the Disney one, and on the floor, laying on their stomachs were Killian and Henry. Emma smiled as she moved to lay down beside Killian looking to them.

"Why are we on the floor when the couch is perfectly fine?" She asked t hem smiling, both boys flashing her a smile in reply.

"Why not mom?" Henry asked, making Emma laughing.

"You spend way too much time with Killian." She teased him shaking her head. Killian laughed, making Emma and Henry both smile before they all turned their attention back to the movie. Killian continued making comments throughout the movie, something Henry and Emma found both annoying and funny.

Once Henry was tucked in to bed, Emma and Killian cleaned up the apartment in a comfortable silence.

"You okay over there love? You seem quiet tonight." Killian said putting the bowl used for pop corn in the sink before he moved towards Emma, wrapping his arms around her. His left hand moved up to her face and brushed her hair out of her eyes smiling. Emma looked up to him smiling. Her mind was a complete mess. But she knew when she was in his arms, it didn't matter.

"I'm okay, I'm just processing everything." She told him, laying her head on his chest. His heartbeat was calming to her and she loved it. Killian kissed her head, his hand rubbing her back.

"If you want to talk about it, I promise ill be a good listener. But if you don't want to talk, we can go to bed and I can show you all the ways I love you." He told her smiling, earning a small laugh from Emma as she looked up at him.

"How do you do that?" She asked him, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. She turned from his arms and headed up stairs, knowing he was following her. His gaze all over her back was enough to let her know he was. Killian proved to her all night how much he loved her, making sure she knew he was never going to leave her, before they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other.

* * *

Henry woke up early and started getting the picnic basket ready for the day. Snow had told him all they needed and promised she would bring something as well. He waited until Killian came down stairs before he went to get dressed. He was nervous but not for reasons he thought. With Neal being back in town, he didn't know what to think. But he knew one thing was for sure. Killian was his dad.

Once back in the kitchen, Henry sat down beside Killian at the counter, his hands folded on the counter.

"You wont let Neal try to take me or mom away from you right?" Henry asked looking to Killian. His fears were getting to him and he just needed to be told what he already knew.

"Lad, I promise you. Nothing will make me let go. I promise." Killian said turning to Henry giving him a smile before killian hugged the boy close, something he rarely did. It was that moment Emma walked in on and couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Now I wish I had a camera." She teased as she put her keys in to the pockets of her shorts. The boys smiled at her before herny ran to get his shoes on.

"Nice legs." Killian teased her as he stood up and put his dishes in the sink before he kissed Emma. Emma rolled her eyes at his comment, but kissed him back.

"I figured you would like to see them. Plus if the suns out, why not wear shorts and a tank top?" She said wrapping her arms around Killians neck kissing him once more. Henry walked back in, making a gagging sound.

"You guys are gross." He teased them, grinning. Emma laughed and moved to him, kissing his face all over. Henry did his best to protest but it came out in laughs and attempts to push her off.

Killian laughed from his spot, knowing it was going to be a good day.

The walk to the park didn't take that long, and they were soon joined by snow and Charming. Henry took off towards the swings excited to play. Charming and Killian joined him, pretending to be whatever Henry told them too. Taking a seat on the bench, Emma put the basket at her feet watching her boys play.

"I got a note last night. The person is going to back off, thank god. But it has me curious. Killian's the jealous type. Yet none of this bothers him." Emma told her mom looking at snow. Snow gave her a smile, wondering if she figured it out.

"Either he's good at hiding his feelings or he really doesn't care much." Emma finished shrugging. Snow rolled her eyes, realizing her daughter was just as bad as Charming some times.

"You know he cares. He is probably hiding it all. Not wanting to get mad over something small." Snow said, though she made a note to talk to Killian about it all later.

Snow and Emma chatted about random things while the boys played. From the looks of it, they were playing Pirates and they were all enjoying themselves.

"Good after noon, Snow, Emma." Belle's voice said as her and Gold came around the bench, standing beside her. "Thank you for letting us join. I hope its okay that I'm here." She said giving them a smile. Snow stood and gave her a hug, Emma doing the same.

"Of course, I'm glad you could come." Emma told her smiling. The three girls sat back down and started talking as Gold headed towards the play ground. Seeing him, Killian excused himself and walked back towards his once enemy.

"I'd like a word with you, Please." Killian said his voice calm. At one point he would have given anything to be this close to gold to kill him. Now, now that wasn't the case. Gold nodded and they made their way to a table not far from the play ground. Emma and David watched them sit before looking at each other, wondering if they needed to be ready to stop a fight.

"What can I do for you Pirate?" Gold asked, though the harsh tone he used to speak to Killian in was now gone. He knew if he was going to be in Henrys life, he needed to get along with anyone who meant something to Henry that included Killian.

"I want to thank you. For what you did yesterday. You didn't need to step in and make Bae leave but I am grateful you did." Killian said, shocking Gold. Gold nodded clearing his throat.

"I had to make sure nothing happened. This is going to be weird to say Hook, but I am thinking we put the past in the past and move forward for Henrys sake. I want to be in his life. And if you are in his life it means I need to get along with you." Gold said, this time shocking Killian. Emma wished she could hear what was being said but settled for waiting until Killian told her later.

"I agree. For Henry, the past is the past." He said holding out his left hand, a smirk on his face, to shake gold's. Gold picked up on the meaning and chuckled before shaking Killian's hand. They rose from the table and headed towards David and Henry, leaving the group more than confused. But Henry was the first to break it and start playing with the three men around him.

"Emma, what just happened?" Snow asked smiling. Belle and Snow couldn't believe what just went down and even Emma was in shock. Shrugging her shoulders she stood up putting her hands on her hips.

"I have no idea. And I don't know if I want to find out now or later." She said with a laugh smiling. Though the smile faded when she saw Neal making his way towards them. He didn't have to say anything before Emma excused herself and headed towards him, stopping him before he could get out f the parking lot.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her good mood lowering fast.

"I wanted to see my son. Or is that a problem." He snapped at her moving to his left to get past her. Emma side stepped and blocked him, her hands back on her hips. It was more or less to keep from punching him. She knew she should have brought her gun.

"It is a problem. My son is playing with his dad and Grandfathers." She told him, knowing it was going to hurt him. He didn't get a say in henrys life now. He didn't deserve that. Emma didn't have to turn around to know that Killian was behind her, the look on Neal's face and the way her body wanted to lean in to him gave it away.

"You call this pathetic excuse of a pirate a suitable father for Henry?" Neal said looking over Killian. He may be dressed in normal clothes, but to him, Killian would always be the pirate that took his mother from him.

"It's much better than the other choice now isn't it." Emma fired back at him, standing in front of Killian. This time it was her turn to protect him. Though they both knew he didn't need much protection.

"How wonderful, A thief as a mother and a pirate as a father. That's just what he needs for a normal family. Why didn't I think of that?" Neal said his sarcasm only angering Killian more.

"HEY! My family is normal." Henry said making his way towards his mom and dad, looking at Neal. "Who gives you the right to come in here and say otherwise?" He said standing beside Emma, his hands on his hips. Killian wanted to make a comment about Henry looking like a mini Emma in that moment but decided it was best to keep his mouth shut.

"Im your father kid. I have the right to say that about my son and who is raising him." Neal said to Henry. Emma opened her mouth but noticed Killian shake his head, and shut it fast.

"My dad is right here. Right next to my mom." Henry said looking to Killian and Emma. David made his way towards them, knowing if he needed to he would be right there to help. Gold watched his son confused as to what was going on with him. This wasn't the Bae he found in New York. Or the one who left Storybrooke with him and Belle after getting home. This Bae was darker.

"That pirate is not a father. He is a mother stealer kid. One day you will wake up with your mom and him gone, and you will be left alone. He doesn't care for anyone and that include your mom. He will get her killed faster than you can blink." Neal said, the emotion drained from his voice. Killian had enough. He stepped forward and punched Neal, watching him fall to the ground.

"Say what you want about me. But the second you question my love for me family, I will no longer hold back." Killian said looking at the man lying on the ground. Neal looked ready to kill him but Gold stepped between them making Killian move back.

"Let's break this up children." He said watching Neal stand up. Henry moved to Killian staying close. Killian's arms wrapped around his son and Emma holding them to him.

"You are messed up old man." Neal said shaking his head. He turned and walked away before Gold looked to the Charming's.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. Something seems so off." He said apologizing in his own way for his son. Henry stepped out of Killian's hold and moved to Gold giving him a smile.

"It's okay grandpa. Come one. Granny sent her sandwiches for lunch and I made sure to get your favorite." Henry said trying, and succeeding, to lighten the mood. David and Gold walked back to the table while Emma turned in Killian's arms looking at him. He looked angry, hurt almost by the words Neal had said. She didn't press the subject she just kissed him.

"I love you." She said against his lips, smiling when she felt the smile on his lips. He kissed her once more before he pulled back, grinning.

"I love you too. And I have a story to tell you later." He told her laughing as he kissed her once more. Hand in hand they headed back to the picnic smiling as they sat down and started eating.

* * *

**A|N: I know Neals a little OOC but there is a reason to his madness and I promise it will be explained soon! I don't know how many more chapters I plan to write, they just keep coming out of me! But I do want to thank those who read this and are enjoying it! I will get the next chapter started tonight and hopefully posted tomorrow. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	8. The Heart

**The Heart**

For the last three weeks, Emma didn't receive any notes or charms. She was glad the sender stuck to their word because she was busy trying to deal with Neal.

He would show up at Henrys bus stop and stay there until Henry was on the bus and Killian had walked Emma to work. It wasn't bothering Killian as much as Emma thought. She knew he wasn't happy having Neal practically stalking them. But since no law was being broken, she couldn't do anything to change it.

But Henry wasn't taking it as easy as Killian and Emma though. His nightmares were coming back and he was having a hard time sleeping alone. Most nights he would crawl in to bed with Killian and Emma, or they would end up sleeping on his floor. David and Killian spent most of the evenings after Family dinners trying to keep Henry from thinking about it but they knew it was on his mind.

Emma, sitting at the station with her dad, was doing her best to keep from crying over it all. The man she thought she once loved was now stalking her family. She wanted to reach out to gold and see about having him help, but she knew that wouldn't work. But something else would.

"Dad, I need to run an errand. If Killian comes by, let him know I'll be back." She said kissing her dads head before she headed out to the yellow bug and got in. The drive was enough to make her nervous but this was for Henry, this was to keep him safe.

Knocking on the door, she took a deep breath, praying this would work. As the door opened she put a smile on her face looking to the person on the other side.

"I need your help. It's about Henry." She said before she was welcomed in to the house.

* * *

Killian stood outside the school, hoping Neal wouldn't show up. Henry was back to his scared ways and it killed Killian. He wanted to protect his son but he couldn't when Neal was behaving like this. As he took a seat on the bench he put his hands in the leather jacket he was wearing and let a sigh out. His hatred towards this man only grew more and he hoped if it came to it, no one would judge him for hurting his family.

"Long time no see." A voice said before sitting down beside Killian. Killian glanced to his side before letting a small laugh out.

"Jefferson, I heard you were in town. Heard you also held my girl hostage a while back." He said with a small laugh, knowing how crazy Jefferson was.

"Hey don't blame me. I was going insane then." Jefferson fired back, though smiling none the less.

"I'll forgive it this time. But next time..." He trailed off teasing. They sat and talked for a few minutes, Killian glad he knew one person in town from before. The question that wasn't asked hung in the air and Killian knew it would drive him insane until Jefferson asked.

"Alright, out with it." Killian said glancing over to Jefferson before looking back to the school.

"I'm just trying to figure out how the Famous, womanizer Captain Hook finally settled down and now has a family. I mean after Milah, I didn't think you would ever dare date again." Jefferson said looking to Killian.

"It's not every day that a woman like Emma comes along and bests you. Not once but a few times." Killian said smiling at the memory.

Jefferson laughed shaking his head. Killian was something else, yet still the same Pirate he had befriended long ago. They went back to talking about things, everything random and nothing serious. It wasn't until Jefferson saw Emma that he shut up.

"I wasn't causing any harm officer." He teased putting his hands up. Killian laughed pulling Emma in to his lap kissing her head.

"You better not be. Because I still want to kick your ass for what you did to me and my mom." She told him smiling as she rested back against Killian.

"No offence Hook, but I think I'm more scared of Emma now than I am of you." Jefferson teased before he stood up. He told Killian he would see him later and headed away from the pair. Emma kissed Killian's head softly, before moving to sit on the bench beside him.

"You trust me right?" Emma asked looking to Killian, scared to tell him what she did this morning.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" He asked her turning his upper body to face her better.

"I did something this morning to protect Henry and I don't want you thinking any less of me for it." She told him softly looking to her hands. She knew he would always love her but she hoped he would support her choice.

"What did you do to protect him?" Killian asked, figuring he would keep his mind open and hear her out.

"I went to Regina, And asked her to help me train my magic." She said looking to Killian before looking down. She knew he didn't like magic too much. She didn't blame him really. But when it came to Henry, she would do whatever she could to protect her family. Killian sighed shaking his head. His open mind went out the window and fast.

"No. You cannot use magic to fix this. Please Emma." He pleaded with her. He couldn't be with someone who was going to use magic, Even if it was to save their son and protect him. Emma looked to him shaking her head. Why couldn't he see she was doing what was best for them? She just wanted to protect their family. Before she could try and convince him other wise, He was standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Tell Henry I will see him at dinner tonight." He said before he turned and made his way back towards town. Emma knew being with a pirate was going to be hard, But she didn't think they would be fighting this much. Shaking her head she made her way towards the school smiling as she saw henry, though her mind was on what Killian could be up too.

* * *

Killian made his way to the Inn and didn't say anything as he spoke to Ruby. She stood behind the desk and wondered if something was going on between him and Emma. But she gave him what he asked for and watched him upstairs before reaching towards the phone and calling Snow. If something was wrong, she wanted to help fix it.

Killian knocked twice on the door, crossing his arms over his chest as it opened.

"Why are you here?" Neal asked, looking at the pirate. He didn't think he had much to worry about, but he still didn't like the pirate showing up at his door.

"Let's talk for a moment. But not here. My ship, ten minutes. If you don't show up, I will not hesitate to hurt you." Killian told Neal before he turned and headed down stairs, thanking Ruby before he made his way out the door and down to the docks.

Eleven minutes later, Neal showed up on the ship looking over to Killian.

"Well, you wanted to talk. Start talking." He said putting his hands on his hips, keeping the space between them. He knew Killian would kill him in a heartbeat and honestly, he didn't want that to happen.

"You remember the last time you were on my ship?" Killian asked, looking over the water before he looked back over to Neal. "You were young and scared the night you came aboard. I went against everything in me to want to keep you, protect you." He said before he started making his way towards Neal. "I promised Milah that one day we would be a family. And part of me wished to believe it. But I knew it would never happen. Something in me told me I would never be a father." Killian said as he stopped a few feet in front of Neal.

"Henry is my son. Mine." Neal said as he looked to Killian finally letting the angry act down. Sure he was pissed off. But things Killian was saying, were almost making sense. Almost.

"Yes, he is your son. But only in DNA. Lad, Henry has been through hell and back. You really want to continue putting him there? He is hurting every time you come near. He hasn't slept in days. If he does sleep, the night mares wake him up and he screams for hours on end. It's painful to watch someone I love go through that. I am sorry that you are hurting as well. But it is henrys choice. You have to respect that." Killian said, hoping his words were going to get through to the man. He wanted to keep his family save and part of him hoped it would work.

"I didn't- I didn't think I was putting him through all that." Neal said moving to sit down. Killian moved and sat down beside him, looking at him.

"Please back off him. Let him have some time to come around because the pain is hurting him. If you want to have a relationship with him one day you need to trust that he will come around." Killian said softly. Neal nodded and let a sigh out.

"It pains me to say you are right but you are. I just don't want to hurt him anymore. I will back off I promise. Can I ask something about my mom?" Neal asked looking to Killian. Killian nodded, waiting for the question.

"Everyone said you kidnapped her and killed her. That's not what happened is it?" Neal asked, almost hating the answer that could come.

"Aye, it's not what happened. But it's not my place to say. You will need to talk to your father, when the time is right." Killian said as he stood up. "I hate to cut this cute moment short, But I have to fix something with Emma." Killian said giving Neal a smile. "Thank you, for agreeing to back off Henry. If you would like, I can put in a good word. Every child needs to know their father, no matter who they call dad." He said before Neal nodded, thanking Killian. They headed off the ship and down the dock, feeling calm and at ease for once.

* * *

Emma paced the living room arguing with herself. She shouldn't have gone behind Killian's back twice to do something. First his hand and now this? She wouldn't be surprised if he left her. That thought alone caused her stomach to drop and her mind to go in to over drive.

Henry, sitting on the stairs watching his mom and got an idea. He jumped up and headed to his room grabbing one of the black boxes, tied in a red ribbon of course, and headed back to the living room.

"Hey mom, This was on my window seal." He said looking at her before he held out the box. Emma jumped at the sound of his voice, before putting her hand to her heart freaked out.

"Again?" She said shaking his head. Damn this box always got her heart racing, and not in a good way. Taking it from Henry, she sat down n the couch and opened it. A note fell out first before she saw the charm. A small heart, with what looked like a ship carved on to it.

She unfolded the note and set the box down before she started reading it.

"_Long ago, I never thought I would have someone like you in my life. I had been through hell and back, fought more people than I wanted too and lost things that meant more to me than anything._

_But then, this blonde walks in to my life and I can't help but want her. She was something else and I loved it. You do more to me than you will ever know. You woke my dead heart; you make me fall in love with you every time I look at you. You made me want to be a better man not only for you but for our son._

_I hope that one day we add to our family. I hope to make you my wife. I hope you know how much I love you my princess._

_XXX"_

Emma looked at the note trying to figure it out. She knew it had to be someone she is around a lot but right now, no one came to mind. Hearing the door open, henry was the first to jump up and run to the door.

"Dad your home!" He said smiling as he hugged Killian, relieved he was home. Killian smiling hugging Henry, kissing his head.

"I couldn't stay away long. How was school?" Killian asked as they moved towards the living room. Henry talked about school and his friends before he headed to his room to grab something. Emma dropped the note and the box before she got up and moved to Killian pulling him to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry." She said in to his chest shaking her head. "I kept fucking this up. I do things without talking to you and I'm sorry." She said looking up to him. Killian kissed her forehead holding her to him.

"I fucked up many times before this became real love. It's what we do." He told her with a small smile. "But I must tell you I did something behind your back." He told her wondering what she would say to him. Emma nodded, wanting him to continue.

"I went to the Inn and talked to Neal. Though it was brief because I made him come to the ship. We talked things over and He isn't that stupid. He agreed to back off. I promised him to talk to Henry, Later on." He said looking at Emma.

How did he do it? How did he manage to put years of revenge and anger behind him for her and Henry? Yet he didn't get upset over some one sending her personal gifts. Something in her head clicked. But she wanted to wait, Make sure she had it right before she said anything.

"Thank you. For being amazing and still being you." She said smiling kissing him again. Henry walked in to the room groaning, though still smiling.

"Gross!" He said looking at them. Killian smirked looking at Henry before looking back to Emma.

"Love, I think my pirate roots are coming back." He teased before he took off after Henry laughing. They ran from the apartment, Emma following smirking as she did. Now it was her turn to flip the gifts on Killian.

* * *

**A|N: I wrote this 4 times before I settled on this version. The other ones were not working for me. Haha Alright, the talk between Jefferson and Killian?! What did you think about that? And the talk between Neal and Killian? I loved writing these. Oh right, what do you think about Emma FINALLY figuring it out?!**

**I will be wrapping this story up soon, BUT I have made a tumblr side blog were fan fiction ideas can be suggested. I'll leave it here for you to check out! **

**My Page for Ideas: Miniperfectionwrites / tumblr / com**


	9. The Ring

**The Ring**

Emma knew it was Killian sending her things. She knew there was a chance it wasn't him at the same time. But Charms were starting to make sense now that she had the idea of it being Killian. The bean? The Tree? It all made sense. She felt Stupid for having taken so much time to get to this point but now that she was here, she planned to turn the tables on Killian. If she could get Henry to spill first.

They had been sitting in the kitchen having a staring contest. She tried bribing him but when that failed, she took to just staring at him hoping he would break. After a few minutes she groaned before blinking.

"Come on kid! We both know that it's Killian. Just tell me what he has in plan for the rest and why he hid it for so long?" Emma said looking at them. Henry just smiled before he took a drink of his juice.

"Who says I know anything at all? I was just eating my breakfast and then you came along and started asking me questions about something." He said, putting on his poker face. Emma sighed in frustration looking at henry.

"You are evil you know that. You take after him way too much." She told him turning to get some more coffee. Killian walked in to the room winking to Henry before he kissed Emma's head.

"Why is he evil?" He asked her as he moved to get something from the fridge enjoying this a little more than he should.

"Because you are a bad influence." She teased Killian moving to sit down. She wanted to ask him about the charms but she wondered if she could make him tell her.

"That may be true, but you still love me." He told her as he sat down eating his cereal. Killian knew from the look on her face she had an idea in mind. What it was regarding, he had no idea. But he knew it wouldn't be too long until he found out.

"You know, I got another charm last night. And a note." Emma said, looking to him out the corner of her eye.

"You don't say? What was it this time?" He asked her trying to keep from smirking. But the smirk on Henrys face told him that Emma knew it was Killian.

"A heart. Plus the letter told me this person loves me. You may have real competition. I plan to go around to the different men today and question them. You, Dad, and Henry are out because you guys have been with me when I got them. Gold has Belle so he's out. Whale and Ruby are starting something so I think I can rule him out as well. That leaves a good chunk of the town. Neal included." Emma said watching Killian stiffen.

"You think that after all the problems we had, it would be Neal?" Killian asked putting his dish in the sink, helping Henry wash them. Emma shrugged knowing he wouldn't he happy with her for this but she needed to to give in and tell her.

Though the fear of it not being Killian washed over her for a moment. She kept her face clear as she gave him a smile.

"I don't know. But I'll find out today." She said as she put her cup in the sink before she headed up stairs to get something from her room. Once she was out of sight, and hopefully ear shot, Killian looked to Henry.

"This is not good Lad." Killian said wiping his hands of before handing the towel to Henry who did the same.

"You are telling me. She was just trying to get me to tell her what I knew about it and now she doesn't think it's you anymore?" He said putting the towel away. Killian smirked looking to Henry.

"This is perfect Lad. It means she knows it's me, but refuses to say anything first. You know your mom. Shes as stubborn as you are." Killian said laughing, starting to relax. He would need to step up his game but he knew he didn't need to stress any more.

"I am not stubborn. And when are you giving her the next one?" Henry asked moving to get his shoes on, Killian following to do the same.

"Soon. I have to talk to some one first." He said as he slipped his jacket on. Emma made her way down stairs smiling.

"Ready boys?" She asked as she pulled her jacket on grabbing the keys from the hook on the wall. Henry lead them out of the apartment and Killian followed. Smirking Emma locked the door and followed them down smiling. The walk to the bus stop didn't take too long and they were soon joined by Jefferson and Grace.

"Hey Jefferson, I need to ask you something." Emma said, getting the attention of both Killian and Jefferson.

"Sure Emma. What is it?" He asked her wondering what it could be. Though at the same time, he worried what he was getting himself in too.

"You haven't been sending me charms have you?" She asked him, trying her best to keep the smirk off her face. Jefferson looked to Killian, whose face was blank, before looking back to Emma.

"You've been getting charms from some on that's not Killian? Now there is a fight waiting to happen." He said laughing. "No it wasn't me. But when you find out who it is, let me be there. I want to see that." He said as the bus pulled up. Once the kids were on it, Jefferson headed away from them and Emma turned to Killian.

"Im going to head to the station before I start looking for the sender." She said giving him a kiss before she headed away from him and towards the station. Killian wasted no time in grabbing his phone pressing one of the numbers.

"Hey it's me. And we have a problem." He said in to the phone before he turned and started walking the other way. Emma wouldn't go around talking to different men in town would she? He glanced over his shoulder and saw her talking to Smee and knew she would. Fuck he needed to make this right and soon.

* * *

Emma knew Killian would be watching her until she was out of sight. But running in to Smee was just too perfect to pass up. She asked how he was doing and spoke with him for a moment before she turned and headed towards the station.

Walking in she gave her dad a smile, listening to him on the phone.

"Okay snow. I promise it will happen tonight. I love you too… Bye." He hung up smiling putting his phone in to his pocket. He gave Emma a smile as he started going through the papers on his desk.

"Everything okay with mom?" Emma asked as she hung her jacket up and sat down. She knew she should go do a round, check on the town, but she wanted to take a moment to think before she did that.

"Yeah. I promised her I would get the guest room set up but I didn't think she would want it so soon." He said shaking his head. Emma laughed letting the conversation die out as they worked on different things, letting the day pass between them slowly.

* * *

Killian, along with the help of Ruby, was able to get everything set up for that night. He hoped Charming would fall through on his word to keep Emma distracted for the day. The apartment was decorated in sparkling lights, a few roses were sitting in a vase on the table, and most of the furniture was moved from the room. It was going to scare Killian when he saw Emma come in. But he knew he had time to relax before it happened.

Ruby helped Killian add in the final details before she headed to the diner, wishing him good luck. Killian took a moment before he texted, something he was still getting used too, Charming and told him everything was ready. Now he hoped Emma would enjoy her surprise.

* * *

Snow pulled Henry aside at school and told him what charming had told her when he called at Lunch. Ruby came and got Henry, telling snow what time to be at the apartment. Now they needed to get a distraction to keep Emma busy for a few hours. And they all knew who to call.

* * *

5 o clock came faster than Killian thought and the apartment was starting to freak him out. Did he really want to do this? He knew that this was a big step for him and Emma. They were both once two broken people who didn't know what real love could be like. He hoped that once this was done, things would be even better between them.

He paced the kitchen, dressed in a suit and red tie, listening to Charming and Snow try to calm him down. Why was he letting his fears get to his head? What were his fears at this point?

Sure he was scared she would say no, or change her mind later on. Or he was scared that this would all be a dream and he would wake up from it. He had no idea what he was even doing half the time, relationships were all new to him. But he was willing to learn and be the best he could for Emma.

Henry walked in to the room, dressed in his own suit and red tie, before he moved to stand in front of Killian to stop the pacing.

"Dad, calm down. Mom will be here soon. Jefferson and Ruby can't keep her distracted that long. Just breath." Henry said looking up at Killian. Killian looked down at Henry before he pulled him in to a hug.

"Ill calm down lad. Im just so nervous." He said as he looked to Henry. This needed to go right. It had too. Killian sat down and started talking with Charming and Snow, hoping to keep his mind clear.

Snow's phone chirped three times, letting her know that Ruby was on her way up with Emma. The message told her that she was dressed in the dress Snow picked out but wasn't too happy. Snow, Henry, and Charming moved to get hidden, wanting to be there when she got there but not wanting to be seen.

Killian moved to the middle of the room and turned his back to the door wanting to have a few seconds to breathe. He knew the second she walked in that door he wouldn't be able to breathe.

Emma was pissed. No pissed wasn't the right word. She was furious. Ruby stopped her on her way home and told her that Jefferson had taken something from the diner and needed Emma's help. She should have known it was all a set up. She hadn't seen Jefferson in the diner ever before. But she went along and figured she would help. 4 hours later, she finally got it out of Jefferson that it was all a ruse to get her to stay away from the apartment for a few hours. Why? She didn't know and Jefferson wouldn't tell her.

Then, on her way home Ruby stopped her and asked her to try on a dress so it could be fitted for Ruby's date with Whale. That itself should have been a red flag. But she agreed and helped Ruby try on the stupid dress. The dress was pretty, there was no denying that. It was knee length and a pretty red, but it was still stupid.

The same stupid dress she was wearing now with stupid high heels. It didn't help that Ruby did her hair or make up, to know what looked good for her date of course. She should have known. Stupid Ruby.

The apartment seemed Quiet and Emma hoped Killian and Henry would be home. She wanted just a few minutes with her men before Henry went to bed.

Walking in, she stopped seeing the lights sparkling around the apartment and Killian standing in the middle of them all.

"What's going on here?" She asked setting her jacket down. Killian turned around and Emma's breath caught in her throat. He looked over her smiling as he did. She was perfect.

"Come here a moment beautiful." He said smiling as he looked to her. Emma carefully made her way towards him giving him a smile. His fingers brushed over the charms smiling.

"A little lad told me you tried getting him to give you more information on the sender." He said with a small smile looking at her.

"Of course I did. I know he knows something." She said her eyes moving down to the charms smiling.

"When did you know it was me?" He asked her curiously as he looked to her, still smiling. Emma smiled before shrugging some.

"When I read the letter last night. Well I Kinda thought it would be you when I got the swan charm. No one would dare call me swan but you. But in the letter you said 'my princess.' That was a dead giveaway. It was possessive and true." She said smiling. "Something you would say to me all the time." She teased smiling. Killian laughed nodding.

"I almost didn't throw that in. But I figured we would end up going on for years if I didn't." He teased her before took a deep breath. "So I guess you want to know what each one mean?" He asked her, watching her nod.

"I have an idea but I want to know what they mean to you." She told him, her free hand moving to his cheek smiling. Killian kissed her palm before he cleared his throat.

"The bean is our first adventure together. The tree, the first time you tied me up, the moment I knew you were something else too. Something I wanted. The Sword, the moment I wanted to make you mine plus when you bested me. Though one day I want a rematch." He teased her before continued. "The Handcuff, when you chained me up, but the time I let my guard down with you. It felt right and Natural." He explained to her. "The star for the time on the ship when you let your guard down and let me in more. Plus for that saying you would say to get through getting there. Second star to the right and straight on till morning. I'll never forget that. And the heart for the fact that you will always hold mine." He said as he smiling to her. Emma hadn't realized she had tears in her eyes until she felt them slipping down her cheek. She pulled him close and kissed him, whispering an 'I love you' against his lips. He wiped her tears kissing her back.

"I'm not done yet my princess." He said smiling before he pulled back from her. He gave her a smile before he got down on one knee, watching her face change in to a look of shock.

"Killian what are you doing?" She asked him clearing her throat nervous. She wasn't expecting this.

"Emma, I had spent 300 years wishing for revenge. Then you came along. This blonde princess that was hell on heels came along and bested me. I didn't know what had happened and I didn't know what I was going to do. But I knew I wanted to make you mine. I wanted to hold you and kiss you and love you for as long as I lived. I love that you welcomed me in to your life here, that you let me get close to Henry. I will never be able to thank you enough for loving me and showing me the kind o life I was missing by wanting revenge. You are my everything love. You mean more to me than I will ever know. You gave me a new look on life, my hand back, and the chance at a real family. For that, I want to know one thing." He said giving her a smile before he realized he rambled a lot but he didn't care. He knelt down on one need looking to her.

Grabbing out a black box, Emma chocked back a laugh loving it. Now it seemed so unreal that he was the one that was sending things to her. He opened the box to show a ring that was unlike any Emma had seen before. The diamond in the middle was a light blue, one that made Emma think of Killians eyes when he laughed. It had a simple silver band cover in small white diamonds. It was perfect.

"Emma Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked her smiling. He was nervous and worried she would say no. But he knew he wouldn't give up asking her until she said yes. And he figured Emma knew that too. Henry looked at them from his spot in hiding smiling. He was excited for his mom and dad and hoped Emma would say yes.

Emma tried harder to stop the tears wanting to have a chance to say yes without crying. She smiled and nodded looking to him.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." She said smiling. Killian wasted no time in slipping the ring on her finger before he stood up. His hands went to his cheeks and he pulled her close to him kissing her.

Snow, Charming and Henry all cheered coming out of their hiding spots. Emma grinned looking to her fiancé then to her family wiping the tears that were missed.

"I should have known you all knew." She said laughing as she hugged her mom and then her dad before holding Henry close to her. They all laughed and talked for a while before Charming and Snow headed home, snow promising to help Emma plan the wedding soon. Henry helped clean up and headed to bed still excited.

Emma sat on the counter, now in Killian's shirt and shorts, looking at her ring. God she loved knowing he was hers.

So much of her life was flipped upside down and it still shocked her that she was here. Living with her son, her parents down the road, have roots set down somewhere, and have the world's best fiancé. She never wanted to be married before. She gave up on love and thought that it wasn't for her. But it was. She was excited to stand up in front of their friends and say I do and make Killian hers.

Killian made his way over to Emma and stood in between her legs smiling.

"I knew it would look great on you." He said kissing her again smiling. Emma kissed him back holding him close.

"Thank you Killian. For everything. But I do have a question. What was the X's at the end of the letters?" She asked laughing.

"Henry said Pirates like X's because it is where they find treasure. That and he said Xs are kisses." He said smiling as he kissed her again. Emma laughed against his lips, pulling him closer to her.

"You are something else my pirate." She said laughing before she got off the counter smirking. "Let's go see if you can place more X's on me." She said smirking before she headed towards the bed room. She pulled the shirt of his she was wearing and tossed it at him, before she ran to the bedroom laughing as she heard his footsteps behind her. Life couldn't be better right now.

* * *

**A|N: Ta-da! What did you think? I got carried away writing it but I couldn't help myself. It was fun to write. I plan on doing one more chapter and maybe a sequel. But I don't know yet. The last chapter will be set in the future and Done soon! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks again for reading.**

**If you have any ideas for more CS fics, you can find the link on my page to my writing blog. **


	10. The Necklace (The Epilogue)

**The Necklace (The Epilogue)**

Emma knew she needed to Killian soon. It had only been a few months since their wedding and both couldn't be happier. Even Neal was happy for them and that said a lot.

After their wedding, Emma, Neal, and Killian sat down and talked things out. They came to an agreement and included Henry in figuring that out. Henry liked to be a part of that and Emma knew it. She knew her son was growing up and loved the man he was turning in to.

They moved out of the apartment and moved in to a house that had more room and gave them the option to expand their family if they wanted too. They did right away.

After moving in to the house, Emma and Killian surprised Henry with a puppy, one he's always wanted. The trio sat down and figured out a name, settling on Hook. Killian was confused as to why Henry and Emma loved that name, but once Henry pointed out the front paw that was darker, he knew it was a perfect fit.

Henry and Killian had taken Hook for a walk and returned in time to see Emma standing at the stove trying to get it to heat up faster.

"Everything alright there love?" Killian asked, handing Henry the leash to be put away before he headed to the kitchen kissing Emma's head.

"No! I have been trying to get this stove to heat up and it doesn't seem to want to listen." She said wanting to hit it again. Killian looked at the buttons before he reached over and turned the right burner on before turning the back one off. He didn't say anything as he moved to the fridge and grabbed a drink. Emma sighed embarrassed. Lately she was forgetting a lot of things, simple things, but she had a reason. A reason she wasn't going to tell Killian.

"What's for breakfast mom?" Henry asked as he came to the counter and sat down taking the cup of juice Killian held out.

Emma felt stupid but she was more than glad that Killian didn't press it or make fun of her. It was one thing she loved about her husband. She watched her boys sit down before she looked at them.

"Eggs Bacon and toast. Sound good?" She asked before she turned and started making breakfast. Henry and Killian started talking about things, before Emma dropped the egg carton and rushed to the bathroom causing Killian to pull out of his conversation and chase after Emma.

He caught her bent over the toilet throwing up. He pulled her hair off her face with one hand, the other hand rubbing her back.

"Leave Killian. I don't want you seeing this." She said as she grabbed some toilet paper wiping her mouth.

"Stop love. I'm not going to leave just because you are throwing up." He told her seriously. Emma smiled despite not wanting him there. She loved that he was more than willing to be there even though she had just thrown up. She brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back before kissing her husband and walking down stairs with him. Emma went back to making breakfast, though it was now waffles and bacon since the eggs were all broken on the floor.

After breakfast was over, Emma headed to work and Killian took Henry to Neal's for the afternoon.

Only Emma didn't go to work, she had something to set up and this time, no one would know about it but her.

BREAK

Emma had worked hard getting everything completely set up. Of course she was scared and worried but this was Killian she was talking about. And she knew that he would love her either way.

The ship was her first idea given it held so many memories for them but given Killian was spending his day there, their old apartment where he proposed was even better. She had put up the lights, and then sent Killian a message that she needed him to meet her there.

Standing in the middle of the room she placed her hand on her stomach trying to keep from being sick. It was now or never and she was more than scared.

Killian made his way up the stairs wondering what was going on. The text told him he needed to get to the old apartment and fast. A million things went through his head and he was more than worried. But he listened and headed to the apartment.

"Love?" He asked walking in stopping when he saw her and the lights. He closed the door behind him and headed over to where she was stopping in front of her. "Is everything okay?" He asked taking in her look. She looked pale, like she was going to be sick again.

"Emma, what is wrong?" He asked her again worried. Emma didn't say anything as she looked at him fear rising in her. She turned and ran out the apartment as fast as she could, needing to get some air. Killian followed her after a moment looking for her once he was down stairs.

Emma ran until she got to her parents tears in her eyes. Charming opened the door and threatened to kill Killian as Emma stepped in to the house. Snow moved to her daughter pulling her in to a hug.

"Killian didn't do anything. I did. I just… I tried to tell him and I failed at it and I ran leaving him there and Im so horrible hes going to leave me like Neal did." She cried into her moms shoulder. Snow sent charming out to find Killian and let him know Emma was okay, knowing the ex pirate would be worried.

Snow led Emma to the couch and sat her down before sitting in front of her. She rubbed Emma's back as Emma curled in to her mom, her head on Snows shoulder.

"Mom I messed up. I shouldn't have ran. He is going to be so mad. But I'm scared. I'm scared he is going to leave me and not want to be with me anymore." Emma cried, trying to control her tears. But it was a loss cause. Snow was more than confused as she listened to her daughter cry.

"Emma, honey you need to tell me what's going on. I'm more lost than Killian." Snow said looking to her daughter. She continued rubbing her back giving Emma the comfort she needed.

"I'm pregnant. And I am scared if I tell Killian he will leave me." Emma said once the tears calmed down. Snows heart broke for her daughter. Not because Killian would leave, but because she was too scared to tell him. Snow knew he would be excited. Killian loved being a dad to a child that wasn't his biologically; she knew he would be wonderful to a child that was completely his.

"Killian wouldn't dare leave you. He loves you far too much to even dream of it." Snow told Emma continuing to rub her back. After a while Emma had calmed down and Charming returned with Killian, who was still more than confused.

"May I have a moment with my wife?" He asked once he was in the living room. Emma and Snow set the mugs full of cocoa on the table. Snow and Charming both kissed Emma's head before they walked from the room giving Emma and Killian some space.

"Hi." Emma said softly as Killian sat beside her. Like always, he kissed her forehead, Emma smiling in to the kiss. She knew her fears were stupid when it came to Killian but at the same time, she was still scared.

"Hi love. So your dad said you were okay but something tells me you aren't. What's going on love?" He asked her softly as he looked to her. Emma knew she needed to tell him. But she wanted to do it in a way he would remember. Pushing him to rest back against the couch, she moved to straddle his lap looking to him.

"I have to tell you something and it scares me. But I hope that when I tell you you will be excited. And I hope you will remember it." She told him as she took a deep breath. Leaning forward she placed a kiss to his lips before pulling back knowing she had to tell him soon.

"I promise love, whatever it is I'm sure I'll remember it." He said wanting her to get it over with so he could stop stressing. A million non-Emma like things ran through his mind, but he trusted her. He knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

Instead of speaking Emma pulled out a small black box with a red Ribbon around it like his gifts to her had been. Smiling, Killian took the box from Emma and untied the ribbon before he opened it. Inside the box was a long silver chain with two dog tags on it. One had the date of Henrys birth; the other had a date that was at least 6 months away. Killian looked to the date before looking to Emma trying to figure it out. Before he could speak she pulled out one more things for him.

Rolled up and tied with a ribbon was a piece of paper. Again, Killian took it from her and opened it up. It was a piece of white paper. Emma smiled waiting for him to turn it over. As he did his face went from unreadable to full of shock.

"I'm going to be a dad?" He asked grinning as he looked to her. Suddenly it clicked. The throwing up, the fear, the date on the tag. He laughed at himself for not seeing it sooner. Setting the paper, box and necklace down, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Emma smiled at his reaction, throwing her earlier fears out the window.

"You are going to be a dad love!" She said against his lips smiling. Killian held Emma to him as he kissed her before he pulled back and placed his hand on her stomach.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. Thank you." He told her kissing her stomach softly, Emma's eyes filling up with tears.

"Thank you?" She asked confused as she watched him pull back, tears of his own in his eyes.

"You have given me something no one else would have dared to do. You love me, you married me, you let me be a part of a real family, you married me, and now you are giving me a child. I love you. I always will love you." He told her wiping her tears as he kissed her once more smiling as she kissed him back. Snow and charming came in to the room congratulating them. They spoke for a while before Killian and Emma headed home, stopping to get Henry on the way, loving how excited he was when they told him.

BREAK

**6 MONTHS LATER**

True to the date on the tag, Emma went in to labor the moment the clock struck a minute after midnight. Killian laughed at how it worked out, before Emma punched him in the arm and told him to get her to the hospital.

An hour later, 1:15, Emma gave birth to Kennedy Katherine Jones. She had her father's bright blue eyes and her mom's blonde hair. Emma hadn't seen Killian cry since she told him about being pregnant. But the second his daughter was placed in to his arms, he started to cry, completely in love with her.

Emma had fallen asleep and Killian sat in the rocking chair holding Kennedy, smiling as he watched her. Henry had seen his new little sister and was excited to be a big brother. Neal had been in earlier; he brought Henry in, and told Emma and Killian congratulations. They were glad they were now on good terms with Neal, given Henry wanted to have him in his life.

Looking down at his daughter, Killian smiled kissing her forehead.

"You lass have been born in to the best family around. Your grandfather will be very protective of you, but he's a great guy. Your Grandmother is very loving and is a great cook. Your big brother loves you and will be protective as well. You got the world's best mom. She is amazing, and beautiful, and caring, and will give you the best kisses and hugs and always be there for you. I can't promise to be the perfect dad, but I'll be the best I can, for you and your brother of course. Then there are tons of people in town who love you and plan to spoil you. They do it to your older brother so they shall do the same to you. Your mom and I plan to love you always." He told her smiling as he kissed her forehead.

Emma woke up a little before he started talking and couldn't help the tears in her eyes. She was beyond blessed when it came to Killian. She carefully got up and moved over to where he saw and kissed his head lovingly before kissing Kennedy's.

"I love you my Pirate." She told him smiling sitting on his lap, taking Kennedy from him.

"I love you too my princess." He said smiling holding her close, enjoying this moment. He knew they would have problems, but he knew more than anything they would make it through them all together.

**BREAK**

**A|N: Well there it is! The final Chapter. Though I am sorry it took so long! We were ripping up carpets in the house then dealing with Family things. **

**I am sad to have this finished because I loved it more than anything. But I am planning to write another one soon. So keep your eye out for that. **

**Thank you to all the fantastic readers I had and those who gave me so many ideas. You all are amazing! I hope you enjoyed this one, and I hope you read any other Captain Swans I write. I love you guys! **


End file.
